1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for stacking and conveying flat articles, and more particularly to apparatus for stacking and conveying flat articles in the from of bags, with or without locating holes therein, and which have been severed from a tubular or semitubular plastic film web for collection into stacks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Apparatus for stacking and conveying plastic bags is disclosed in German Pat. No. 31 38 221. In the operation of that known apparatus, double bags which have been severed from a tubular film web and have been provided with a seam weld are deposited on stacking plates, which are carried by a single conveyor that is provided on opposite sides of its longitudinal centerline with a series of stacking pins for retaining the bags. The bags are separated from each other by means of a heated knife, which is adapted to be raised and lowered and cuts through the stacks at a cutting station between the rows of stacking pins. Because the stacking plates of the conveyor also constitute the abutments for cooperation with the heated knives, the stacking plates must be relatively large and heavy to withstand the loads imposed during the cutting operation.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the problems that result from use of the prior art apparatus and to provide plastic bag cutting apparatus that is readily adaptable to different bag sizes and changing conditions, and that permits the stacks of bags to be acted upon differently and in a simple manner.